Notice Me
by crooked-soul
Summary: Its eating me from the inside like there are worms and leeches and skrewts infesting me and feeding on my rotted soul..A short drabble that is really quite dark and somewhat grisly. Warnings: slash, character death, generally dark and twisted. oneshot


**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing**

**Warnings: Character death, slash, quite dark and a little grisly, really not a happy fic **

Notice Me

I'm right here, don't you see me?

You're so blind, even when I'm screaming at you, punching, hitting, biting, kicking, you never acknowledge me.

Why?

I can make you bleed and hurt, I can taunt you till you're so angry your eyes glaze over but still you can just walk away from me.

"_Leave it, he's not worth it"_

Why am I not worth it? Tell me that! Why?

You're all I see, at night I dream of having you at my mercy, mine to hurt or pleasure as I choose and in the day I plot ways to get you to notice me.

_Notice me Harry, notice me!_

You're the only one who doesn't and its eating me from the inside like there are worms and leeches and skrewts infesting me and feeding on my rotted soul.

You could have saved me but you refused me instead and now I'm lost to you and everyone.

_"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks"_

That's why, why its your fault, you brought us here, you made me do this.

Do you understand now?

Does the heart that sluggishly pulses out the last of your blood onto my hands beat with understanding and guilt too?

You might have stopped this, if you had just spoken to me, liked me, loved me...

Noticed me.

Now you won't ever notice anything or anyone ever again.

I am the last thing you will see in this world and dark excitement coils in me as my eyes hold yours, watching as the spark fades from those green eyes that have haunted me for so long.

You never saw what I could be, I could have been anything, I could have done anything, all for you but you only saw my name, how many times did you spit out that name, _Malfoy_, like some disgusting disease that was bitter in your mouth.

My breathing is frenzied now as yours slows and I can't help but lean down and press my lips to yours, in your last moments I can claim you as my own just as you so unwittingly claimed me.

I will be the last thing you see, the last thing you taste, in these few decaying seconds I am everything that is your world and I rejoice in it, sharply I bite down on your lip till I taste your blood, only then do I feel ready to pull back to watch your life seep away as I kneel over you as if in prayer.

The light flickers, your eyelids almost begin to lower but I keep them open, there's no chance of you hiding away in darkness, I am here and you will notice me.

Your skin is so pale when you finally go still, almost as pale as mine as I release the bonds that held you down.

I smile now and brush my lips against yours again gently before lying down next to you.

_Everything is alright now, _I think to myself as I carve the knife already sticky with your blood into my chest and slowly slip into darkness to join you.

* * *

**_'Bloodbath at Hogwarts'_**

_The Wizarding world recoiled in horror and descended into panic yesterday as the news spread quickly of Harry Potters body being found in a deserted bathroom at Hogwarts alongside that of prominent student Draco Malfoy. Recent reports suggest that Potter was brutally murdered by Malfoy who then committed suicide whether out of remorse or a desire to escape punishment we will certainly never know. This double tragedy has hit Britain hard as the Ministry struggles to deal with a dramatic increase in Death Eater attacks now that the Boy-Who-Lived has been killed but there have been assurances that the Wizarding community is safe and that the focus should be on mourning the tragic loss of the two students._

_The Malfoys have reclined to comment, there representatives stating merely that they are deep in mourning though one of our sources suggest that the patriarch of he family, Lucius Malfoy, is in fact proud of his son for defeating his Lord's enemy. Harry Potter of course had no family other than some muggles, when we tried to get in touch with them the uncle our reporter was repeatedly hit over the head with a shoe and yelled at for trespassing till we were forced to leave without a statement. The boy's friends however seem to be genuinely in mourning but are equally tight-lipped, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were quite clearly devastated, both of them having been the ones to find him after getting worried that he had been too long, they will not reveal to us how they found out where he was so quickly but it is clear that they didn't make in time to save their friend. One student who did consent to speak with us said 'the place was just flooded with their blood, it was horrible, even the smell made me feel sick, hardly anyone goes near there now, you can still see the splatters of red on the white tiles where it wouldn't come off, its probably been cursed'._

_Altogether a horrifying incident that has sent shockwaves across the entire wizarding world as our community questions what happens now with the reputed saviour gone?_

~1 year later~

**_'Freedom'_**

_The Dark Lord has at last taken his rightful place as our ruler after the feeble attempts of some of the Hogwarts students to prevent it, they have been dealt with for the safety of the Wizarding world. Further to this, merciful and just as the Lord is, he has promised to free us from our own tainted population with the forced extinction of all muggleborns, half-bloods will be registered and monitored by the Ministry under our Lords control. See page three for a full list of those who need to report to the Ministry._

_Consequences for defection will be severe._

**So this was just one of those things I couldn't get out of my head, sorry its not the happiest thing I've ever wrote lol, I'm not even sure its that well written but nevermind, let me know what you think :) **


End file.
